oscfandomcom-20200215-history
OpenSound Competition (Season 14)
. Tórshavn |Row 5 title = Interval act |Row 5 info = Final - Eivør Pálsdóttir - "Undo Your Mind" Qualification (1) - Jenny Berggren - "Here I Am" Qualification (2) - Lena Anderssen - "My All Time Favourite Song" |Row 6 title = Dates of registration |Row 6 info = 14 April 2013 - 25 April 2013 |Row 7 title = Dates of contest parts |Row 7 info = Final - 7 May 2013 - 12 May 2013 Qualification - 26 April 2013 - 5 May 2013 |Row 8 title = Winning song |Row 8 info = - Zara Larsson - "Uncover" |Row 9 title = Runner-up |Row 9 info = - Margaret - "Thank You Very Much" }} '''OpenSound Competiton 14 (OSC 14) was fourteenth contest in the history of OpenSound. The last winner (Faroes) was the host of this season. It was decided that the capital (Tórshavn) will be the venue of the competition. The winning song was choosen by online-voting in the participating countries. The type of contest system was traditionall: after the Qualification Stage (First Day and Second Day) there were Final and Superfinal Stages. Logo Traditional competition's "star" with the flag of host country (Faroes). There is soft illuminating in cyan and blue colors on the black background. It represents itself Northern Lights. This logo was made by Kirill Mazitov. Interval acts Famous swedish-danish artist Jenny Berggren was invited to perform her single of 2011 "Here I Am" in Qualification Stage First Day. Since Qualification Stage Second Day hosts decided to choose only local artists for showing faroese culture to everyone. Great local singer-songwriter Lena Anderssen performed in Qualification Stage Second Day her new single of April 2013 "My All Time Favourite Song". In the Final Stage interval act was represented by local star Eivør Pálsdóttir with extraordinary song of 2010 "Undo Your Mind". Participants 3 regions (one of the producers withdraw from participation) which producers have the best results in the last season started already from the Final: Faroes, Luxembourg and Slovenia. The other - from Qualification Stage. Top-10 from Qualification Stage First Day, top-10 from Qualification Stage Second Day and two countries with administration's wildcards went to Final. 'Awards' Since 4-th Season the musician experts choose every Season their favourites. And Since 5-th Season their selection became known as Press Award. Also was intoduced Identity Award which can be given to best entry in local language (not in English). Return Award to the returning artist which presents the best one song by the jury meaning. And the last Leader Award is given to the country that reached the biggest amount of 12 points. *At first Lara Fabian representing France was choosen as the winner of Identity Award but she was eliminated in Qualification Stage Second Day. 'Qualification Stage' The countries with places 1-10 in each day joined 3 already selected finalists. Also joined two countries with administration wildcards. 'Qualification Stage First Day' 'Qualification Stage Second Day' 'Final Stage' 25 countries took their parts in this stage: 22 from Qualification Stage and 3 regions with the best results in the last season. And only top-4 will reach Superfinal. The other songs were eliminated. 'Superfinal Stage' The leaders from Final Stage participated in this part of the competition.